


Beware of little sisters

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Light Bondage, Pegging, Voyeurism, no Hawke babies die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: If there was one thing Anders should’ve remembered from his family, it was that little sisters were rarely as innocent as they seemed.





	1. Beware of little sisters

If there was one thing Anders should’ve remembered from his family, it was that little sisters were rarely as innocent as they seemed.

And yet, he had fallen for her sweet innocent act like a biggest fool. That soft voice, batting eyelashes, sweet smile; all of them spoke of the cute little sister deserving of the protectiveness of both her brothers. And even now, picking up her scarf from where she discarded it on the floor earlier and approaching with the clear intent of blindfolding him, her smile was as sweet and angelic as it had ever been.

Anders wouldn’t dare doubt her for a minute. Not even with his wrists already tied to Hawke’s bed posts above him.

“Now just hold still for a second- there you go~”

Anders let out a shuddering sigh while she leaned over, his last view being her naked breasts dangling right in front of him while she reached around to blindfold him with her scarf. She patted his cheeks proudly and he instinctively pulled his knees up, expecting her to want to get started now.

Her soft, luscious breasts may have been his last sight, it was the thick wooden cock hanging heavily against her thighs from the harness on her hips that remained burned into his retinas.

“You are such a good boy when you’re expecting a treat, aren’t you?” Bethany’s hands gently brushed his buttocks from below, and she let them slide up the backs of his thighs. Halfway up to his knees she started to press towards him, folding his body in half until his knees were up against his chest. He could feel the bump of the wooden phallus against his backside when she leaned over him, using her body to keep his legs where they were while she reached for something he couldn’t see.

The answer to what that was came when a third cord was wrapped around his left ankle to tie it to the same bed post as his left wrist. The cords were sturdy but soft, made to hold back the heavy velvet of the canopy bed’s curtains but not to damage them, and like his wrists Anders didn’t need to test how tight his leg was bound to know he wouldn’t be getting free any time soon. Not if Bethany didn’t allow for it.

And he had little desire to get out of this position until she was done with him.

“All pretty and ready. Look at the sight you make, I’d love to keep you like this forever. What would brother say if he walked in and saw you like this?”

Anders shuddered and whimpered, opening his mouth only to mutter out a quiet ‘please’. She’d teased him long enough before they got this far. He was hard and his erection slowly leaking precum on his stomach as long as the small toy she’d inserted in his arse earlier kept vibrating from the maddening enchantment it held. She could make it stop with a simple touch, but she wouldn’t.

Or maybe she would now. Maybe she finally would.

“Are you stretched enough yet?”

He whimpered again, straining to spread his legs a little further, to let her see. He felt her fingers brush around the toy, felt the tautness of his hole twitching around it.

“Hm, just a little more, I think. I should take this toy back to the store, it increases in girth so slowly, it takes forever. I bet you didn’t even notice you were getting stretched, were you?”

He shook his head quickly, gasping. He hadn’t noticed, and _Maker_  he thought it was just a tease all this time. It still was a tease, and it would be until she deemed him ready, but at least he could hope she’d fuck him right after taking the toy out now instead of having to work him open with her fingers.

He moaned at the thought of her slender fingers working his arse, muscles of his thighs twitching in his need.

But that was exactly what she wouldn’t. He would just have to hope for a next time, but for now she was shifting and crawling on the bed, the mattress dipping this way and that and making him feel rather disorientated on her position. At least until he felt her straddle him, her thigh brushing his knee as she slipped her leg between him and his tied up leg so she could sit on his chest. She shuffled forward and he already knew what she wanted, his tongue darting out eagerly for a taste. She cooed in approval, descending to give him his first treat after all the teasing she’d done.

The first he tasted was the leather strap of the harness that went between her legs. He made a muffled sound of discontent and tried to curl his tongue around it, failing until she helpfully tugged it to the side for him. The flavour of her immediately washed over his tongue as she did, his eager lapping not stopping nor waiting for her movements or orders.

She shuddered above him, letting out a pleased sigh while he licked at her lower lips, tasting the sweet tang of her and letting it roll in his mouth like a good wine. His tongue pressed deeper to push within her, chasing the wetness and finding her soaked behind the lips that had restrained all this delicious nectar from him. He moaned deeply as his treat flowed for him, her hips rocking ever so slightly as if it would help him to drink from her.

When he seemed to have licked her dry he moved to flick the tip of his tongue against the senstive nub at the top of her lips, causing her to gasp and buck against him.

“Maker, you’re good at that. Don’t you dare stop, Anders!”

He never had any intention to stop. The mere idea of stopping had not even crossed his mind. Not with the breathy mewls he was teasing from her by lapping with the flat of his tongue and circling the precious nub with the tip. Not with the way she rocked against his, hips bucking violently whenever he got her just right. Especially not with the way her dainty hands gripped his hair and her hips bore down on him, her lips mashing down against his mouth as she gasped and panted and moaned.

He pressed his tongue into her just in time to drink the heavy flow of her juices while she keened and pressed down on his face hard.

She remained like that for a at least a minute, with just the occasional twitch of her hips. Only when Anders dared to whimper needily for his turn, she pulled away, patting his hair appreciatively.

“Yes, yes. You certainly deserved it now. I know you’ve been aching to get speared on this big cock, I won’t deny you any longer sweetheart.”

He twitched and moaned, his one unrestrained leg immediately pulling back up against his chest from where it had slowly relaxed down on the bed. Bethany crawled off of him to move back down to his arse, and Anders could do nothing but whimper pleas and praises for her, shivering in anticipation.

She didn’t let him wait much longer, luckily.

The toy buzzing in his arse stopped as suddenly as it had started, and was pulled out with a slick pop. Her touches left him for a few seconds and there was a slick sound implying she was oiling up her cock, and then the tip pressed against his hole.

“I’m going to take you all at once,” she whispered lowly, one hand stroking the backside of his tied thigh. “I’m going to thrust in so hard you scream for me, and only then you get to adapt. I want you to scream for me, or my brother, I don’t care as long as you scream. Scream in delight. Can you do that for me, Anders?”

“Y-yes! Bethany please, just please-”

“Shush dear, I got you.” She giggled and with that, her hips bucked forward sharply. Anders cried out loudly, unable to form any name on his scream at the sudden pressure of her cock filling him.

It hurt, but it was perfect. The wood felt freezing cold in his arse, the pressure intense and filling him perfectly full. Her cock warmed up soon enough though, and he released the tension in his body breath by shuddering breath. He registered belatedly how she was cooing at him, praising him with sweet nothings about how she was taking her cock.

“Did you know this cock is the same size as Carver’s? I picked it to match, even if I never got to see his cock this hard up close. Figured I needed to have the same size as my twin, right? You’d look so good, speared on his cock, him looming over you like he does... hmm. You already look so pretty on mine. I can see the way your hole stretches around the wood and it makes me want to push a finger in as well. I guess I should let you adapt to this first though.”

Pretty words when clearly she was done waiting. Anders moaned and gasped his thank yous and pleases as she started to fuck him, his mind running wild with the images he could see. Blindfolded, all he could feel was the unforgiving hardness of a wooden phallus and all he could see was Bethany and Carver and Bethany again, fucking him helplessly into Hawke’s bed.

“Maybe I will leave you for him when I’m done,” she cooed, gripping his thighs in those slender, soft hands as she fucked him harder. “Maybe I’ll leave you like this here and send Carver to you first, and then Garrett can find you later when he comes home. All fucked open and still dripping oil and Carver’s cum on his bed like a sexual offering. Like the whore to some dirty ritual, all splayed out and ready to use. He’d wonder who left you there but use you anyway, just like you’d beg him to. I’ll be appropriately scandalised, of course.”

Anders’ eyes rolled back in his head, his body arching off the bed as he tensed up further and further as she talked and fucked him closer to his orgasm.

All the dirty words he never imagined her say.

All the filthy things Hawke would never believe she said.

Long before he came, he was already seeing white in the dark beneath the blindfold, crying out for her and both her brothers in desperation, bucking wildly while she fucked him hard, harder - _harder-_

And when he passed out, it was only with the thrill of aroused fear for the way he would wake up.

Tied, or not tied?

Never trust a little sister to be as innocent as they pretend to be.


	2. Curiosity killed the dog lord

This was not what Carver had expected.

This was not what he wanted, not what he intended, not what he had ever dreamed of.

And yet here he stood, one hand stuffed down the front of his his pants, wrapped around his cock to stroke hard and fast to the sound of his sister talking dirty to _Anders_  of all people and the slap of flesh of flesh, back pressed against that secret escape door from Garrett’s room that attached to his own.

Listening to his _twin sister_  telling Anders how good he’d look speared on _his_  cock, while she presumably fucked the sewer mage with a dildo the same size his own dick.

He blanched at the thought of her catching him, for she must’ve seen him hard if she managed to find a toy his size. He sure had no recollection of such a thing. Maybe it had been morning wood she had walked in on… Maker’s balls, it was an embarrassing thought.

Almost as embarrassing as what he was doing, and what she was saying.

 _“Maybe I will leave you for him when I’m done.”_  Bethany’s voice was barely audible through the door, but Carver could hear her ever word. He could feel her every word go down to his groin, and he stroked himself a little harder.

No, fuck that. He was going to drop these pants and get of properly instead of fumbling like an idiot eavesdropping on his sister’s sex life. His twin sister’s sex life. It couldn’t even be bloody Garrett this time.

He fumbled with the laces until he could let his pants and smalls slide down to his ankles, sighing deeply in relief when his hand could once again close around his cock without the confining clothes. His thumb swiped over the tip and came back slick, and he had to stifle a groan at the risk of being heard.

More importantly, if he’d groan he may miss something Bethany was saying, or those sweet sounds Anders was making that sounded suspiciously much like begging.

Although Anders’ moans and whimpers seemed to get more frantic by the second, his volume didn’t increase. Aside from the one scream Bethany had gotten out of him, he was awfully quiet about the whole thing.

Carver would have to have a word with Bethany on how to make her men scream.

….or maybe not.

Carver whimpered, quickly closing a hand over his mouth to muffle it. His face burned, and he tried to expel the mortifying idea of speaking to Beth about fucking men - fucking _Anders_. This was way beyond embarrassing now.

And still he couldn’t stop. There was a mild ache in his arm from the repeated motion, and he stubbornly refused to acknowledge it was because he’d already done this more than enough for one day. He was young and willing and his twin was fucking a smarmy mage up the arse on their older brother’s bed, he was sure as hell going to get himself off at least once more, likely twice, today.

He gasped and groaned when Bethany managed to get a louder sound from Anders a few times in a row, rubbing his thumb into the slit on his cock to feel the emphasis of what she was doing. Slick and sticky and so good, too good, _too sensitive_. He did it a few more times before going back to his favourite rhythm of stroking, and eventually slowed to the speed Beth seemed to be going at, if the creaking sounds were anything to go by.

Maker, it sounded like Anders was having fun.

Why was Bethany getting laid all kinky and shit and was Carver here all by himself anyway?

“Carver? You in-?”

Carver shouted in surprise, pulling his hand from his cock as if burned at the sound of Garrett’s voice. Only when his older brother entered, he realised he’d dropped his pants, and his erection was currently proudly pointing straight at Garrett.

Garrett’s eyes seemingly nearly rolled from their sockets.

Carver whimpered, and he’d pay the Maker good money if he could get swallowed by the floor now, thank you.

All was accompanied by a hoarse shout from Garrett’s room, sounding like Anders was having the orgasm of a lifetime.

_Bugger it all._

At least Garrett had the decency to turn on his heel and slam the door shut behind him on his way out. Carver was back by himself.

Thank the Maker for small mercies.

His hand was back on his cock in under a second to finish the job. _Hey, he was young and willing, was he not?_


End file.
